cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Magical Forest". Plot (At the snowy village where the yetis are, Inukshuk and Waddell enter the village) *Inukshuk: There we are. *Waddell: Wow, i never seen this village before. *Inukshuk: It's all made for you. *Waddell: Wow. *Inukshuk: Come along. *Waddell: Whoa. *Yeti #1: Hi there. *Yeti #2: Welcome to the new village. *Waddell: New village? I'm so confused. *Inukshuk: Heh, we moved. *Waddell: Why is that? *Inukshuk: Some polar bear and evil sorceress wrecked everything down by bringing a monster in. We're setting things up. *Waddell: Well, okay. *Inukshuk: Come on, join the fun with the yetis. *Yetis: Yay! *Waddell: Woo hoo! *Inukshuk: Now you're talking. *Yeti #3: Hoo, hoo, hoo. *Inukshuk: Time for lunch. *Waddell: Oh boy, i hope they have fish. *Inukshuk: Yep. We sure do have fish. Lots of fish to eat. *Waddell: Oh yeah. (Outside of Adventure Park) *Bambadee: Wow. I feel impressed. *Roofhowse: So where can we see Sera? *Nibbles: You all saw her in the river earlier. She's in the deep side of the park. But under the water, come on. *Alex: Let's go. (Under the sea in the deep of Adventure Park) *Bambadee: Do we have to go into this boat? *Alex: You don't have to climb down, you can swim. *Nibbles: Oh yeah, let's just jump in the water. *Roofhowse: Alright. Let's go. *he and the gang jump in the water* *Bambadee: Whoa. *Alex: It's so beautiful. *Sparky: Ah man, my clothes are wet. *Roofhowse: Don't worry, your clothes will be dry after we leave the water. *Stoogles: I forgot to bring a bathing suit. *Sydmull: Me too. *Jangrah: Guys, stop worrying about bathing suits and let's keep on swimming. *Sydmull: Fine Jangrah. *Nibbles: Wow, i can see the seashells. *Blizzard: Seashells, seashells. I think the mermaids use the seashells for their bras. *Nibbles: That's right Blizzard. You got it. *Lorna: I feel like a real penguin in the ocean. *Stoogles: The sand feel warm. Come right down. *Bambadee: Whoa, the sand feel soft. *Alex: I know. Sand is alway soft like snow. *Roofhowse: Oh look, we found the mermaid. *Alex: Hey Sera! *Sera: Oh hi guys, i didn't know you were coming. *Alex: We wanted to know what this Crown of Wonder do? *Sera: Oh, a Crown of Wonder? *Alex: Yes. It was suppose to glow up. *Sera: Oh my. You showed me the Crown of Wonder. I know what is it. I'll show you in the sunken pirate ship. *Alex: What? *Sydmull: You wanted us to go into that sunken ship? *Sera: Yes. I know a ghost that know about the Crown of Wonder follow me. (Inside of the sunken pirate ship) *Sparky: You wanted us to go into the sunken pirate ship? *Sera: Yes. I know there is a ghost somewhere. *Bambadee: Ghost?! Eek, i'm scared. *Alex: Ooh, i'm scraed. *Sydmull: Shut up Alex. No one is talking to you. *Alex: Who cares Sydmull. *Sera: Guys, the door is this way. *Nibbles: I didn't know all of these items are in the ship. *Jangrah: Yeah. Just like when the Migrator sunken in the beginning of 2008. *Blizzard: What are you waiting for? Get in here. (In the bedroom) *Bambadee: Hello? Is anyone there? *Alex: I don't see a ghost pirate in here. *Roofhowse: Yeah. I can't see him anywhere. *Sparky: I think it's just a myth. *Sera: No. I can hear him. *Bambadee: What? *Ghost Pirate: *appear in spirit* Ooooooooooh, who dare to wake me up? *Bambadee: Ahh! Ghost! *Sparky: It's alive! It's the honor! *Nibbles: Sparky. *Sparky: Sorry. I was being over sarcastic. *Ghost Pirate: Well, well, well. What do we have Sera? *Sera: Oh, you have some visitors. *Ghost Pirate: Visitors, huh? Let me see. *Bambadee: Hi, i'm Bambadee. *Ghost Pirate: Ah, Bambadee. Nice to meet you. *Bambadee: Nice to meet you too. You're not scary to me after all. *Ghost Pirate: Sure. These pesky pirates sneaked into my old ship on Adventure Park last night. Man, i'm hella going to scare them off if they come close to my old ship again. Afterwards, i'll stick staying on my new ship with the mermaids. *Jangrah: I hope it's not Rockhopper and his crazy pirate friends trying to scare your old ship off. *Alex: But you just moved a few years ago when you first open the park. *Ghost Pirate: Yes. That was back in 2011. We opened the park for everyone. *Sparky: It's pretty much like the Magical Forest. But we're going to the forest in just a minute. *Nibbles: But now can you tell us how to glow up the Webkinz Crown of Wonder? *Ghost Pirate: Ooh wee, my princess knows. Follow me to the other room. (In the living room) *Bambadee: Wow, no one seem to be here by now. *Ghost Pirate: Honey, i'm home. *Ghost Pirate Princess: *appear in spirit* Sweetheart, where have you been? *Ghost Pirate: I have been scaring off pirates at Vacation Island. *Ghost Pirate Princess: And you left me behind? *Ghost Pirate: Yes. Sorry about that. These pirates should watch their backs. *Sera: Oh hello there, these guests are here to see you. *Ghost Pirate Princess: Alex Tiger, what a relief. *Alex: Hey there princess, long time no see. *Sparky: This water liquid stuff make me wanna float in the air like we're in space. *Bambadee: Can you tell me about this Webkinz Crown of Wonder? *Ghost Pirate Princess: Crown of Wonder? Ooh, i've seen one of those before. *Bambadee: What? There's like a copy of these? *Ghost Pirate Princess: Sweetheart, i think you need to go to the Magical Forest to check on those fairies. Maybe they know. We're all spirits. We can't usually form the gems together in light. I'm sorry about that. *Bambadee: It's okay. Maybe another day. *Jangrah: What? You got to be kidding me. *Ghost Pirate: Thanks for the visit guys. Do you want any seafood to eat on your way out? *Jangrah: No. We're not hungry after all. *Bambadee: I thought we are. *Jangrah: Bambadee, you ate lunch a few hours ago. *Bambadee: Jeez, why not make a scene up in front of everyone. *Roofhowse: Oh Jangrah, don't worry, we're outta here. *Jangrah: Fine. *Cowabelle: Look like we're ready to go. *Sparky: No one seem to be helping with this crown stuff. *Sera: Thank you so much for coming along you guys. I hope we meet again soon. *Alex: Okie dokie, we have a lot of places to explore. Let's go you guys, we have some charm business to do. *Bambadee: Straight Outta Adventure Park. *Sydmull: Nice ship by the way. *Ghost Pirate: Thanks again mateys. *Nibbles: You're all welcome. Argggg! *Ghost Pirate Princess: Arggg to you too. *Sera: I wonder why pirates capture mermaids alot. *Ghost Pirate: But we don't capture the mermaids anymore. We respect the sea life. *Ghost Pirate Princess: We're under the sea now. *Sera: Yes. (Back with the Kinz Crew, the gang make it all the way back on land) *Bambadee: Man, that was warm. *Alex: Yeah, that was really cool. *Roofhowse: When do we cool ourselves from the water? *Sparky: You mean dry ourselves? *Roofhowse: Oh yeah. *Nibbles: Come on, let's get some fresh air from Boris' new fan. *Alex: Yeah. Here we go. (At Boris' cave site) *Boris: Look at this treasure. We're going to be rich. *Boris' nephew #1: Oh yeah, look like we're famous. *Boris' nephew #2: Are we ready to film? *Boris: I think so. *Cave Miner Boss: I think it sound fair. *Bambadee: Hey Boris, we need some fresh air from you. *Boris: Fresh air? *Cave Miner Boss: Go to the fan! *Alex: Ahhh, it feel so fresh. *Nibbles: Looking good. *Blizzard: Ahh, yeah. *Bambadee: Loving it. *Cvae Miner #1: That was fresh. *Cave Miner #2: Fresh outta the sea. *Cave Miner #3: That was cool bro. *Cave Miner Boss: I think you guys learned a lot. *Bambadee: Uh huh. *Boris' nephew: Boom, that was ruff bro. *Molly: Just take your time. *Stoogles: Jeez, that's cold. That's really good. *Bambadee: You guys know about the Crown of Wonder? *Boris: Um, no. Never heard of it. *Alex: What? You never heard of the Crown of Wonder? *Cave Miner Boss: Scam off, no gem hunter is here to collect these diamonds from the gem. *Sparky: I thought you guys are mine hunters. *Cave Miner Boss: Yeah. But we're in the middle of filming. You're blocking the camera. *Sparky: It's just a stage camera. Do you think that it's a documentary? *Cave Miner Boss: Yeah. Don't expect the backlash. Now go! Shoot! *Boris: Sorry guys, but you gotta go. *Bambadee: Fine. Come on guys, we're going to Magical Forest. *Alex: Yeah. Magical Forest, here we come. *Boris: Ah, Magical Forest. Good old days. *Cave Miner Boss: Whatever, get back to work boys. *Boris: Fine boss, whatever you say. (Back at the snowy village, the yetis, Inukshuk and Waddell are at the big table, eating lunch together like a buffet) *Waddell: Wow, thanks for the food. *Inukshuk: This chicken leg is big and taste amazing. *Waddell: Oh yeah. *Yeti #1: Cheers for the drink! *Yeti #2: Come on men. Let's do it. *Everyone: Cheers! *hold their drinks up* *Waddell: What is cheering? *Inukshuk: Is what we alway do in dinner. We hold our drinks up and make a little noise. It what happen when you invite some friends over. *Waddell: Oh, i never heard of that before in my life. *Inukshuk: This icee drink taste great. *Waddell: I got strawberry. *Inukshuk: *sign* Blueberry. Wanna trade? *Waddell: Yes. *Inukshuk: I got strawberry. *Waddell: I got the blueberry. *Inukshuk: Alright. (Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy sneaked into the rock) *Herbert: Alright, this is where the polar bear and penguin are. *Queen Vexa: Look like we have some shooting to do. *Herbert: I will never fail a plan ever again. I will destroy a penguin once and for all. *Queen Vexa: Look like it's our chance. *Herbert: Yeah, come on. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 8) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers